Various attempts have been made to provide a foldable playyard for safe occupation by a child. Conventional foldable playyards are made of boards and generally comprise a pair of pivot hinges each disposed midway along a cross rail section thereof to achieve a fold. Though this type playyard can be folded when stored, it still has a large volume after being folded which is inconvenient for those families living in a limited space. An improved foldable playyard is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 83,202,736. This type of the foldable playyard is combined with an upper support, a lower support and four vertical rail sections. Two safety catch units and fastener units are provided to connect one corner bracket to another one close thereto. Though this type of foldable playyard reduces the volume after being folded, there still exist several drawbacks. Firstly, folding is accomplished by a user pressing the fastener unit and rotating all the rail sections, requiring a large force to operate. Secondly, due to a large volume of the playyard, the lower support is only supported by two posts which is inadequate in preventing the playyard from moving or shaking when used. Thirdly, this type of playyard is not designed with height adjustment so that it can be adapted in accordance with the growth of a child.
The present invention therefore is aimed to provide an improved foldable playyard to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.